1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing hot water and, more particularly, to an apparatus for providing instant hot water at a hot water tap in response to the opening of the hot water tap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems and devices have been provided in the past for supplying instant hot water. However, the present invention is considered to be much simpler and less expensive than those provided by the prior art in that the present invention is specifically designed for use in connection with a single motel room or unit or for a single family dwelling utilizing relatively simple and inexpensive components.